Kate's daughter
by ArchAngelAmazon
Summary: After yet another life threatening event NCIS Agent Kate Todd returns to her daughter Santana. Initially this was a one shot but I got to thinking about Glee's Unholy Trinity and played with the idea of Kate as each one of their biological mother, so here's Brittany and Quinn. Rating has been changed due to language. If you'd like me to continue on with any or all let me know.
1. Santana

He had no idea what he was doing at her house but he had to get away from work, he'd told DiNozzo he was getting a coffee which wasn't a lie he would pick one up when he went back to the office. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted to make sure she was okay, he did want to know and not just through the grape vine, he wanted to see it with his own eyes. Knocking he waited, she was bruised and it would take her a little longer to get to the door than normal, Ducky said the bullet to the vest had cracked a couple of her ribs and he knew from how she landed her hip, shoulder and side would be bruised as well. But it was the shot to the shoulder that had her on medical leave and it was driving all of them crazy, though they preferred it to the alternative.

He was caught running his hand over his hair when she finally opened the door, tilting her head she lisped "Gibbs?" slightly confused by his presence.

"Kate." he nodded clearing his throat, his eyes dropping to the sling on her left arm.

"Is everything alright?" Kate asked stepping back and gesturing him inside.

"Fine. Just thought I'd come check on you for Abby."

Kate smirked at his back as she closed the door "Oh? Is she canceling lunch today?" Gibbs cringed, of course Kate would still see Abby, the Goth was her best friend, Kate continued as if she hadn't caught Gibbs in a lie "So I hear the new Director is a woman." Kate slowly walked to her couch, "Fighting with her already?" Gibbs watched her slowly sit down and adjust her sling before he took a seat at the other end of the small couch.

"I am not fighting with her." Gibbs gruffed.

"She told you to do something and you told her no." Kate shook her head slowly leaning against the arm of the couch.

"I did and then they've ordered me to." Gibbs frowned. "Do I look like I need a vacation?"

"Do you want my honest answer?" Kate couldn't help but chuckle when Gibbs glared at her. "We all need a break Gibbs." Kate lisped "I'm taking the time to go visit my aunt and uncle in Ohio."

"Not your parents?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I'm not in the mood for a lecture about how dangerous my line of work is," not that she actually heard it from them, she heard it from her siblings "my aunt and uncle are letting me stay with them for a few weeks." Getting up Kate moved over to her book shelf "I just need away from the chaos Gibbs." Kate lisped. "It's just been a lot, Tony and plague, Ari going after me, you and Abby." Kate shook her head, it would have been much worse if he'd known her little secret "I...I can't. It's too much, I just need time."

* * *

She didn't like lying to Gibbs and for the most part what she said was true she needed time and she was going to her Aunt and Uncle's she just left out one, not so small, detail which at the moment was sleeping with her head on Kate's lap. Her little secret, one she was thankful that Ari hadn't discovered. Her eleven year old daughter Santana Lopez, they shared a few features but she definitely took after her father she could pass for a full blood Latina and not mixed. Kate brushed her hand through her daughter's black hair and then her own, it wasn't her natural color and Kate was tired of coloring her hair just to blend in with the DC crowd. She'd already slowly changed it to a darker color, Gibbs and Tony put it off as Abby's influence, they really didn't know her natural color.

Her cell phone ringing Kate quickly answered in a whisper "Todd."

"Sciuto." the raspy voice giggled asking "Why are we whispering?"

"She's sleeping, on my lap." Kate explained still in a hushed voice.

"Awe, I need pictures Kate."

Giving a quiet chuckle Kate promised "I'm sure my aunt has taken a few, I'll send them to you. So what's up?"

"Just reminding you to relax and Ducky says don't be stubborn, take your pills when you're in pain and don't push yourself."

"Tell Ducky I promise to behave myself." seeing her aunt waving from the kitchen Kate said "Lunch is ready, I have to go."

"Okay, bye Kate."

"Bye Abby." Kate smiled closing her phone, giving Santana's shoulder a light jiggle she said "Wake up sweetie, lunch time."

Santana sat up rubbing her eyes, turning towards Kate she smile "I thought I dreamed you."

"No, I'm here." Kate promised, leaning forward she kissed Santana's forehead, Kate had been surprised when she'd walked into her aunt and uncle's place to find Santana sleeping in the guest room, her aunt and uncle said they would explain later so Kate just curled up next to her daughter and fell asleep. Santana had screamed waking everyone in house. It was at breakfast that Kate had learned why Santana was at the house and not her dad's, Santana told her he was going to 'doctor school' so he wasn't spending a lot of time with her. In truth she was practically living at her aunt and uncle's with a few days here and there at her grandmother's.

"Are you staying this time?" Santana asked quietly.

Kate didn't hesitate, she thought all through her flight too, she knew what her choice was going to be she just wanted to talk to her aunt, uncle and ex about things. "I'm not going anywhere."

Santana squeal throwing herself into Kate's arms.

* * *

After lunch Kate called McGee, he was watching her dog and watering her one plant. "Hello."

"Hi McGee."

"Hi Kate." his voice changed from business to chipper.

"Just calling to see how Toni made it through the night."

"She did great, I took her for a walk before bed and she went straight to sleep, and I watered the plant at lunch."

Kate could hear the hesitation in his voice so she asked "Tony followed you didn't he?"

"Well he tried...but I brought Toni and the plant to my place when Abby took you to the airport, I hope you don't mind."

Kate laughed. "It's perfect."

* * *

She'd been with her aunt and uncle for a few weeks, one of the first things she did was set herself up with a doctor her uncle trusted, she wasn't surprised to run into her ex, with him being a nurse it was hard not to run into him at the hospital. Sipping her coffee Kate waited, she'd asked him to meet so that they could discuss Santana's living arrangements, he agreed to meet her for lunch since Santana was still at school, he was late "Sorry, there was an accident, it was all hands."

"I understand." Kate nodded, she truly did. "Since I know you're busy I'll keep this short. I'm looking at buying a house..."

"You're staying?" he interrupted.

"I am," Kate nodded "I know you're busy with work and school, Santana told me you're going to medical school, and she's spending more time at my aunt and uncle's house or Alma's." he nodded feeling guilty, sliding an ice coffee over to him Kate said. "What if she stayed with me, you'd still be able to see her whenever you want but she'd be at my house while you're working and going to school."

Luis nodded. "I was worried that if I told you you'd take her to DC with you."

"No," Kate shook her head. "you are a great dad, I'd have to be nuts to take her away from you, I mean really when I left you could have been a major bastard but you were so understanding."

He shrugged embarrassed "You knew what you wanted to be, only a real jackass would stand in your way, how many people can say they protected the president? Santana was so proud, and then when you switched to NCIS, it was my mom catches bad guys. Is that what this is from?" Luis asked gesturing to her shoulder.

"Yes." Kate nodded "I took a bullet for my boss, it hit my vest, but you of all people know that can still cause damage and then I was hit by a sniper, he just missed the vest. Truthfully he just missed my head."

"Does..."

"No Santana doesn't know, she just knows I hurt my ribs and shoulder." Kate explained. "But I am putting in my two weeks and coming back here. Look at it as you helped me with my dream and now I'm helping you with yours." Kate smiled.

"Thank you."

Kate smiled "And if you need help with medical school I can make a call, I may be able to locate a study buddy." Kate said meaning Ducky.

"Thank you, I'm just trying to save money to get a place outside of Lima Heights adjacent." he admitted "She deserves better."

"She does, but let's let her finish middle school and when she starts high school...I'll move, I can afford a better place now I just don't want to uproot her, it's the same reason I didn't want to take her to DC with me, to take her away from everything she knows would be wrong."

"Thanks for that too." He nodded. "I know of a few places in the neighborhood if you don't mind being that close to me."

"That's fine, like I said I don't want to pull her away from anyone, and you deserve to follow your dreams and not feel guilty."

Once they finished their coffees they said goodbye with an exchange of numbers and a quick hug before going their separate ways.

* * *

It was a few days before she did the next thing on her list, when she rolled up to the school Santana did a double take, Kate's hair back to it's natural hair color, it at least would cut back on the double takes when she took her daughter places. Even if it was going to take a few days for her to get used to the change. Santana was beaming when she climbed into the borrowed car "I have a surprise."

Waving to her friends Santana closed the door buckling the belt. "Your hair is pretty."

"Thank you but that's not the surprise." Kate laughed "I have a couple houses to look at, I thought you could look with me since you'll be living with me now."

"What?"

Kate caught the little frown on Santana's face, "Daddy and I talked about it a couple days ago, while he's working and going to school you'll stay with me, any time he has free you can go to his house. Daddy found a few houses around his neighborhood for sale or rent so we're looking at those..."

"There's one across the street from Daddy!" Santana chirped suddenly excited by the news she didn't have to leave her dad.

"That's the first one we're looking at." Kate smiled.

* * *

The small house was perfect for Kate and Santana, it was the same layout as Luis's and the neighbors were more than happy to sell it to Kate because they knew Luis and loved Santana.

Since Kate only rented in DC she didn't have to do anything but go and pack and put in her two weeks, it was going to be a road trip, she wasn't going to leave her car behind. Using her suitcases she sighed at how pathetic it was that all of her clothes, minus her suits, could fit in the large suitcase and it's matching smaller one. She kept her boots and one NCIS ball cap, her windbreaker was gone but two bullet holes was not something she wanted Santana to see anyway. Abby smiled as Kate opened the door, "I brought help and food."

"Hi Tim." Kate smiled at the young man behind Abby. She would have never thought growing up that a Goth would be her best friend. "Just packing up my clothes, pictures and nick knacks and of course my kitchen." Like her clothes there wasn't much of the other items as well, all her pictures of Santana were tucked away in her room but she'd brought them out to be packed. Instead of boxes McGee carried in light grey totes, with bubble wrap and tape tucked inside. "Thank you guys." Toni danced around her feet, reaching down Kate scratched the dog's head. "Hi sweetie."

"You're welcome Kate." McGee smiled "Call when you get settled."

"I will I promise." Kate nodded.

McGee was careful with her photos, he even had a manila envelope for them, Kate smiled watching him carefully remove the pictures and mark the envelopes with the information on the back of the photos. Curious McGee held up a picture of Kate in a hospital bed with Santana, it said Kate's full name on the back as well as Santana's "Diabla?" McGee chuckled.

Kate laughed, "When Luis handed her over to his mother, who still hates me to this day, Santana scratched her and Alma called her 'Diabla'."

"Wow." Abby shook her head.

"Luis thought it was funny so so we named her Santana Diabla, Luis calls her Sainted Devil." Kate wasn't bothered by the name

Abby took care of the nick knacks while Kate packed the remainder of her clothes. "When are you putting in your two weeks?" Abby asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow." Kate said peaking out of the bedroom. "I can pack my desk up and give it to the new Director and if Gibbs isn't there leave a copy on his desk."

"I'll help you pack your desk." Abby nodded at Kate's shoulder, Kate nodded back.

Abby put in for vacation so she could drive with Kate, she didn't like Kate driving that far by herself with one good arm. She put her two weeks in and packed her desk, Gibbs wasn't in the bullpen which made it easier to pack her desk and say good bye to the boys. Ducky was her last good bye, she promised to take care of herself and call him when they stopped for night and when they finally reached Lima.

* * *

Padding barefoot to the front door Kate called over her shoulder promising "We can go look for your Halloween costume after you've finished eating sweetie, Dad went to get pizza." hearing a muffled 'K' from the dining room Kate couldn't help but smile to herself knowing Abby had given Santana a cookie, she knew whoever was at the door wasn't Luis, she'd told him to just come in, peaking out the window by the door Kate closed her eyes, it was Gibbs. "Shit." Exhaling Kate yanked the door open demanding "What the hell are you doing here?"

Gibbs blinked, it wasn't the greeting he'd thought he'd get, but to be honest the nearly black hair, beat up jeans and tank top threw him for a loop. "Checking on you."

"You could have called or called Abby." Kate glared adjusting her sling, she was able to move her arm without much pain but still hadn't regain strength.

"I wanted to see you." Gibbs said honestly, holding out one of the two cups of coffee in his hands he gave a nervous smile, Kate took it setting it down on the table by the front door still not returning his smile.

"You've seen me." Kate was not happy she couldn't cross her arms so she simply scowled at him, she wasn't letting him in "Seriously why are you here?"

"You talk to Ducky, McGee, Tony and Abby's here, hell you've even talked to Officer David but I don't get a phone call?" Gibbs gruffed "I mean seriously it was her brother..."

"Exactly," Kate cut him off, Santana didn't need to hear anything about her getting shot, she still hadn't even told the girl she was shot. "Ziva isn't her brother, and she checked up on me so I replied. I called you, left a message, you didn't call back."

"Hullo?" Gibbs's attention went to the movement behind her, tilted his head he smiled at the little Latina with almost black eyes peaking around the corner at him asking Kate. "Babysitting?"

Kate sighed "No." Gibbs looked over at her confused, there was clearly a child in her house. "Santana could you come here please?" the little girl studied Gibbs as she joined her mother in the living room. Kate put her arm protectively around Santana saying "Gibbs this is my daughter Santana, Santana this is my old boss Special Agent Gibbs."

He was shocked but quickly recovered smiling "Hi."

Normally kids were putty in his hands but the little girl simply looked at Kate asking "Why's he special?"

Kate fought back a smirk "It's a job title."

"Oh." Gibbs was surprised by the scowl on the eleven year old's face, he was even more surprised when she asked "Are you trying to date my Mom?" Santana asked Gibbs, Kate smirked when the girl added. "Cause it's not gonna happen, younger and hotter hit on her and she sent them packin'."

Her daughter had no filter "Sweetie go get plates down for lunch, I'll be right there." Kate promised, Santana wasn't lying Kate had been getting hit on all morning while they were moving in, her Uncle and cousins from his side of the family helped with the kitchen and furniture but left Kate to expertly deal with any guy from the neighborhood that hit on her.

"Okay." Santana kept looking back at Gibbs not trusting him.

Kate waited until Santana was out of range before hissing at Gibbs "I swear to...if you came here to tell me you love me and want me back in DC, I'm going in that room," Kate pointed towards the hall "getting my gun out of the safe and shooting you." Kate growled poking him in the chest "And believe me they won't think twice about hearing a gun shot in this neighborhood."

Taking her hand so she wasn't able to poke him again Gibbs shook his head "Kate, you're not the only one who was doing some thinking, I almost lost you twice. Yea, I wanna date you, take you to dinner and all that romantic stuff..."

"You had your chance Gibbs," Kate lisped "but you had your rules..." Kate shook her head "Ari came after me because he saw something between us, everyone saw...but you refused to give us a chance, so no, I'm sorry but I'm done waiting for you. I have my daughter and for now that's enough, maybe when she's older I'll date, but no, she's correct, it's not happening. Not now, maybe not ever, but you'll be in DC so it won't matter to you." It was a gut punch, he'd finally gotten the courage to ask her out only for it to be too late, Ducky had warned him of the possibility. Kate saw a curious Luis get out of his car across the street with something that was not pizza, "Excuse me my lunch is here."

Luis stood as tall as Gibbs and eyed the older man as he came closer, turning his attention to Kate he said "I thought we'd try this instead, it's a new place that just opened up." he held up a bag that said Breadstix.

"Okay I'll be right in." Kate nodded letting him by, he glanced back at Gibbs before heading into the kitchen. "Good bye Gibbs." Kate gestured him back before closing the door on the heart broken silver haired man.

Abby and Santana were putting the dishes on the table while Luis un-bagged everything "So that was Gibbs?" Luis asked without looking away from what he was doing, he did see Kate nod out of the corner of his eye.

Giving a quick exhale Kate joined them at the table "Italian?"

"Or a chain restaurant version of it." Luis shrugged. "I got this you sit." Luis waved her hand away from the bag.

"Not broken." Kate muttered sitting in the chair closest to her.

"Coulda fooled me." Luis glanced at her sling earning an eye roll.

* * *

With Luis and Santana back across the street Kate sat with Abby on the small couch "Didn't see that coming." Abby admitted.

"He had his chance Abby." Kate shook her head "I'm here now and I'm not leaving I can't do that to Santana."


	2. Brittany

"There she is." Quinn Fabray pointed to the park bench, Santana Lopez took off in a sprint with Quinn close behind. _She _was Brittany Pierce, the third member of the Unholy Trinity, and currently she was sitting on the park bench by the duck pond throwing peas and corn to the ducks. Santana hated when Brittany left without telling her where she was going, it didn't matter that they were in Lima and not New York, it scared her. Slowing to a walk as they got closer the duo heard the slender blonde talking, hopefully to the older man sitting next to her, as she tossed another handful of food to the ducks.

"People bring bread to feed them but it's not really good for them." Brittany shook her head "They like peas and corn, sometimes Santana will cut up grapes for them." Quinn gave Santana's shoulder a shove mouthing 'Softie.'which earned her a shove and glare from the Latina.

"They are also quite fond of rice and of course any type of birdseed." the older man said taking a small handful of the peas and corn that Brittany offered. "Now just throw it like she did lad." Santana glanced at Quinn, the man was definitely not from Lima with that accent, and and now they could see there was a little boy sitting next to him. "So what has you so troubled my dear, is it boy?" it was the way Brittany giggled that had the man chuckling and correcting himself "Ah, a girl."

"Sorta." Brittany shrugged. "But it's not my girlfr...fiancee." Brittany caught herself, glancing at her ring she smiled, she still couldn't believe Santana had proposed.

"Good to know I'm not the problem." Santana said softly.

"San." Brittany bounced to her feet practically jumping into the smaller woman's arms, Quinn helped to steady them "I'm sorry I took the car, I panicked."

"Sweetie I don't care about the car." Stepping out of the hug Santana took both of Brittany's hands, lightly kissing Brittany on the lips Santana asked "Are you okay?"

"I...what do you say to someone you've never met?" Brittany asked lightly swinging their hands between them.

"I find that hello works nicely as does simply saying one's name," the older man said standing up. "Dr. Donald Mallard." he tipped his hat to Santana and Quinn giving a smile. "Ducky to my friends."

"Thank you for talking to me Ducky, some people don't." Brittany softly said.

"It was a pleasure my dear, quite refreshing." Santana's eyes narrowed, Ducky smiled "I meet so many cynical people in my line of work, you my dear are a breath of fresh air." Brittany smiled. Santana relaxed a little seeing he was being genuine.

"Most people think I'm weird." Brittany murmured, it was the first time Santana and Quinn had ever seen her worried what someone would think. "What if she thinks I'm weird?"

"Nonsense." Ducky smiled "You are unique."

"No that's Mercedes." Brittany shook her head "Well her clone..."

Santana interrupted "Sweetie we should get going."

"Do you have to go?" the little boy asked looking away from the ducks.

"I do." Brittany nodded explaining. "I have to go meet my original Mom, I haven't met her before." Brittany admitted softly. "I'm adopted."

"I get to meet my big sister today," he smiled up at Brittany then grew concerned "I hope she likes me. I never met her before either."

Crouching down to his level Brittany smiled "I think she will, you're so sweet and you like ducks, she'd be crazy not to like you." Brittany offered him some of her peas and corn for the ducks.

Santana and Quinn looked at one another, the truth of the situation sitting between them. A girl going to meet her mother and a little boy waiting to meet his big sister was too much of a coincidence. Ducky whispered as he kept his eyes on Brittany and Jackson "Caitlin was a bit nervous so they took a quick walk around the pond." he gestured to a couple coming closer to them.

"You've known who she was from the start." Quinn narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"From the moment she introduced herself." Ducky admitted.

"What's your game?" Santana scowled, the duo didn't like people playing with Brittany.

"I did not think it would help her nerves if I were to properly introduce myself." Ducky explained.

Santana's eyes narrowed to match Quinn's "How are you related?"

"I have known Caitlin for many years, so we are more of a chosen family, she is like a daughter to me." Ducky admitted.

"Britt?" Santana stepped towards the now standing blonde, she was stepping away from the little boy slightly panicked.

"That's her...San that's her." Brittany clutched at Santana's arm, "That's my mom." Quinn quickly moved to Brittany's other side as the couple stepped closer, it was definitely the same woman from the photo Brittany had showed them.

"Breathe." Quinn rubbed Brittany's back.

"I can't breathe." Brittany shook her head. "Why can't I breathe?" Brittany asked Santana wide eyed.

"I know it doesn't feel like it but you're breathing sweetie, just really fast." Santana gently tugged her to the bench sitting next to her, Quinn remained on her other side, the little boy stared at Brittany.

"Panic attack." Ducky explained crouching down in front of her "Brittany, my dear." Ducky spoke softly but got her attention "I need you to look around and tell me five things you can see."

Brittany nodded quickly rattling off "Santana, Quinn, you, Jackson, ducks..."

"That's good, now tell me four things you can touch." Ducky continued.

"Santana." Brittany released Santana's arm and took her hand, her breathing settled a little, "Quinn." touching Quinn's worried face Brittany settled a little more, Brittany tapped her feet "The ground...the bench." she dropped her hand from Quinn's face, Quinn gave her a smile.

"Okay and tell me three things you can hear my dear."

Brittany closed her eyes giving a small smile she took Quinn's hand "Santana and Quinn breathing." both girls gave a light chuckle, "And ducks."

"Tell me two things you can smell." Ducky continued.

Eyes still closed Brittany smiled resting her head against Santana's "Lilac and lavender." Santana and Quinn's shampoos.

Ducky smiled finally requesting "And last tell me one thing you can taste."

"Coffee." Brittany murmured opening her eyes, Santana couldn't help but smirk, Brittany's breathing still settling but more under control she focused on the sight in front of her, a worried looking Jackson. "Are you okay?" Brittany asked, her own problems pushed aside she let go of Quinn's hand reaching for the boy's, taking Brittany's hand he stepped closer.

"You said, that's my mom." Jackson's voice quivered, Brittany nodded not looking at the auburn haired woman that Jackson was pointing at, the woman who she didn't see staring at her and Jackson "She's my mom..." he hesitated "that makes you my big sister..." crying he asked "Do you like me?"

Heartbroken Brittany dropped to her knees pulling him into a hug "Of course I do, you're my little brother, I love you." Santana blinked back tears as Quinn quickly wiped her eye as Kate knelt down next to Brittany and Jackson, for all her big bad attitude Santana did the same when Caitlin wrapped around Brittany and Jackson.

* * *

Brittany stood with Jackson on her hip, the little boy had his head resting on her shoulder, he wasn't letting her go. "What do I call you? Is he my original dad?" Brittany looked down at the woman by her side before eyeing the silver haired blue eyed man.

"She's Mom." Jackson said lifting his head "And he's mine but I'll share with you."

"Oh, okay." Brittany nodded. Quinn gave a teary smile at the duo's innocence, Santana watched the couple for any kind of negative reaction when Brittany introduced her to the boy. "This is my fiancee Santana and our best friend Quinn."

"What's a fiancee?" Jackson scrunched his nose at the unfamiliar word.

"I'm not sure how to explain it." Brittany admitted her nose scrunched as well. "But Quinn says it's something you call your girlfriend when you're engaged."

"What's that?" Jackson asked.

"Engaged?" Jackson nodded at Santana, she smiled explaining "It's what you do before you get married."

"Why?" Jackson tilted his head.

Santana chuckled honestly answering "I have no idea."

Ducky chuckled "My boy back long ago parents would arrange marriage, sometimes the couple wouldn't meet until the day of the wedding, but many times the couple had the length of time it took for their parents to plan the wedding to get to know one another. That was the engagement time. They would engage in, or have, many conversations where they would get to know one another."

"We don't need to do that," Brittany shook her head. "we're best friends."

Quinn smiled pulling an envelope out of her clutch holding it out to Gibbs as Kate still hovered by Brittany's side "Brittany and Santana would like to invite you to the wedding."


	3. Quinn

Finn Hudson would be among the first people to admit he wasn't the smartest person, he didn't know his girlfriend Quinn Fabray hadn't told her parents she was pregnant and they'd flipped out when he said it. They kicked her out.

Finn didn't know what to do, so he drove her to Santana's house, Santana Lopez didn't always like him and to say the Latina was surprised to see him and Quinn on her front porch would be an understatement. But the moment she opened the front door Santana knew Finn was in over his head "I got this." Santana nodded to the towering boy.

Nodding back Finn stuttered "I...I'll c..call you."

Quinn just tucked herself against Santana crying into the other girl's shoulder, Santana closed the door "Come into the living room." Slipping her arm around Quinn's waist Santana lead the pregnant girl to the living room, giving a tug when Quinn hesitated at the sight in front of her, it was a rare night when both of Santana's parents were home. Patting her husband on the arm Maribel Lopez stood up, turning off the television Luis joined his wife and daughter, the look on Santana's face told her parents she had no idea what was going on. "Come on Q." Santana murmured tugging Quinn forward.

Once they had Quinn settled on the couch Maribel asked "What happened sweetie?"

Brittany Pierce appeared from the kitchen with a glass of water, Quinn knew the other blonde was in the house somewhere "Santana gives me water when I'm upset." Brittany explained handing it to Quinn. Giving the taller blonde a sad smile Quinn took the water taking a sip as she tried to stop crying, Santana on one side of her and Brittany now sitting on the other side Quinn felt a little better, less abandoned. Brittany slipped her arm around Quinn lightly stroking the smaller blonde's hair.

Clearing her throat Quinn quietly rasped "M...my parents kicked me out."

"You can stay here." Santana promised.

"What happened Quinn?" Maribel sat on the coffee table in front of the girls.

Giving a tired exhale Quinn dropped her head "I hadn't told them I was pregnant, while we were talking to them Finn said he would take care of me and the baby and my dad flipped out." Quinn stopped. Reaching out Maribel took Quinn's hand giving it a squeeze "H..he said it was a mistake adopting me..." Quinn looked into Maribel's eyes "I...I didn't know I was adopted."

* * *

Maribel looked in on the girls, they were all snuggled together in Santana's queen sized bed, after the shock of everything wore off and the tears dried up Maribel sent them to bed, Quinn was exhausted. Santana and Brittany had her sandwiched in the middle so if she moved they would know about it. Joining her husband in the kitchen Maribel gave a sad smile "Girls are sleeping."

"I'll take the girls with me tomorrow, have one of the doctors check Quinn out, too much stress isn't good for the baby." Luis informed his wife, "I think Quinn needs a break so, I'll handle the notes for all three girls, we know Santana and Brittany won't leave her."

"How could he say those things about her, how could he call his daughter those names?" Maribel hugged herself, "We've had dinner with these people I never imagined..."

"Don't think about it, we'll go to bed and start fresh in the morning."

* * *

Quinn was the first one up, it wasn't out of habit, though when she was with Cheerios she always woke up early, no it was because she had to pee. Santana lifted her head groggily asking "What?"

"I have to use the restroom." Sliding out of the bed Santana let Quinn out before she climbed back on the bed practically falling on Brittany as she did, Quinn smirked as Santana snuggled closer to Brittany. 'Best friends my ass'.

Maribel was in the kitchen making breakfast, something Quinn never grew up with, it was the smell of bacon that drew her to the kitchen instead of back to the bedroom when she was finished in the bathroom, "Morning."

"Good morning," Quinn fidgeted "I didn't know Finn was bringing me here."

"Quinn you are always welcome here, we have a guest room, I will go with you to get your things later today, Mr. Lopez would like to take you to work and have one of the doctors check you out, when you come back we'll get your things."

"I can't go back..."

"Leave everything legal to me, you don't even have to see them. I assume like Santana and Brittany you have a bank account containing money from Cheerios?" Maribel asked turning back to the stove.

"I do."

"Well as long as you are under my roof that is for extras."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." putting the platters of eggs, bacon and hash browns on the table Maribel gestured Quinn towards it.

"If this was Santana, would you..."

"I would be upset but no _niñita_ I would not throw her out." Maribel brushed her hand over Quinn's hair before kissing the top of the girl's head when she sat down.

"Do you think he's right? Am I just like her?" Quinn asked.

"He does not know her, or her situation, " Maribel pointed out adding "and I know you, you are a good girl." Quinn arched her eyebrow at Maribel who couldn't help but chuckle at the smirk on the young girl's lips. "Everyone makes mistakes, not using protection was a mistake, this child is a surprise and it looks like Finn is stepping up..."

"He's not the father." Quinn blurted.

"Does he know that?" Maribel asked, Quinn shook her head starting to cry, "You need to tell him."

"I know..." Quinn took the napkin Maribel offered. "They're going to hate me so much."

Pulling Quinn into her arms Maribel let the teen cry "I will be with you every step of the way."

"If it's not Finnocence who's baby daddy?" Santana asked leaning against the door frame, when Quinn starting sobbing the second she looked at Santana the little Latina knew. Shaking her head Santana let out a quiet and disappointed sigh but Brittany looked confused even when Santana said. "Should have guessed that one, he's such a whore."

"I'm sorry Santana." Quinn whimpered tears streaming down her face. "You hate me..."

Santana shook her head, "Nope." it would have hurt if she'd had any true feelings for Puck but she didn't and it was no secret that he couldn't keep it in his pants. "Let's just tell Finn, I'm sure Puck has already figured it out on his own." Quinn nodded, Puck had come to her when his 'best friend' told him he was going to be a dad.

Maribel left the girls at the table telling them "You three eat, you're going to the hospital with Dad and by the time you return I should have everything straightened out."

Brittany took the chair next to Quinn while Santana took the one at the head of the table so she could see Quinn, the blonde was waiting for the explosion, nobody messed with Santana's things and got away with it. "I'm sorry."

Brittany and Quinn glanced at one another it was most definitely not what they were expecting, Quinn was now as confused as Brittany "Excuse me."

"This is my fault," Santana shook her head "I should have paid more attention to what that moron was saying, he mentioned a trifecta, I didn't know what he was talking about but I do now."

Brittany looked slightly guilty, Noah Puckerman had managed to sleep with the Unholy Trinity, no one else at McKinley could say that because everyone knew Quinn was dating Finn and was president of the celibacy club so they left her alone. "I was mad at Finn and I'd been drinking." Quinn shook her head. "It's no excuse but that's what happened. I'm so stupid."

"Look none of this is going to matter when we leave this place, we're not going to remember half the losers at that school." Santana frowned.

Quinn shook her head "Puck said something similar before giving me another drink, did I really think we were going to be thinking about Finn in three years."

"He told me Santana said it was okay." Brittany said quietly, Quinn glanced at Brittany before looking at a pissed off Santana.

"Is that the week he was walking funny?" Quinn asked, Brittany nodded.

"He's lucky I didn't break it off." Santana growled.

"I thought you'd be pissed." Quinn murmured.

"I'm not happy," Santana wasn't going to lie, "and I am pissed, but not at you." plating eggs for her and Brittany she continued "But Puck's right in three years none of this will matter, Ru-Paul eyeing your man, which ew. I mean really, if he's looking back at the theatre nerd then he's not worth your time, so let's just tell him and move on."

"He's going to hate me." Quinn's lover lip trembled.

"I got your back." Santana promised.

"No." Quinn shook her head.

"Excuse me?" Santana pulled her hand away from the bacon confused.

"You can't risk your popularity anymore than you already are." Quinn sighed "You need to be top of the food chain to protect Brittany." Brittany was nice, not like the typical cheerleader, but she also suffered from multiple learning disabilities, that made her an easy target. "We can't be friends at school, I mean friendly in Glee club to a point but in the halls no."

"The Glee kids won't tell."

"She means Man-hands, she's already nosing around about Puck being up your ass." Santana rolled her eyes. "We have to tell Finn before she does."

"Why does she care?" Brittany asked sipping the orange juice Quinn had poured for her,

"Because she's got the hots for Finn." Santana grumbled putting bacon on Brittany's plate.

"Oh." Brittany nodded taking her plate from Santana "But he's dating Quinn."

"Not for much longer I'm sure." Quinn murmured taking a bite of bacon then looked at it horrified "What am I going to do with a half Jewish kid?"

Santana smirked suggesting "Not give it bacon?" Quinn shook her head rolling her eyes.

* * *

They did all the things Maribel told them they were going to do, Quinn's check up went great, she was able to get her school things and clothes from her parents house and Maribel had gotten them to sign over guardianship of Quinn so they could continue to get her medical help and sign off on school things. Russell Fabray was more than willing but Maribel could see the hesitation in Judy Fabray's eyes. Maribel also had them give her all of Quinn's papers, birth certificate and adoption papers and anything else Maribel could think of.

The ride back to the Lopez home was quiet but Quinn asked one question. "Do you think you could find her for me?"

* * *

The trio sat on the newly made bed in the guest room, Santana and Brittany had pulled the old 'guest' bedding off the bed and put brand new pale pink bed set on, complete with pillow cases and comforter, the girls had bought it while Quinn was with Maribel. Running her hand over the comforter Quinn murmured "Thank you."

"I know you're into the girlie shit like Brittany." Santana shrugged.

Luis had taken the pictures and other 'grown up' decorations out of the room leaving it a blank slate for Quinn to decorate however she wanted, they were ready for Quinn to stay for the long haul. After going to the school and getting the records updated Maribel worked from her home office for the rest of the day, bringing up drinks and snacks for the girls while they worked on the room.

Her phone going off Quinn looked at it surprised, "Mom said she switched it over to our plan so you wouldn't lose anything." Santana shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I'm tired, do you mind if I take a nap?" Quinn asked. Santana didn't like mousy Quinn, the real Quinn would have kicked them out saying she was napping.

"Yea, get some rest, me and Britt will be in my room if you change your mind." Santana stood up, looking at Quinn's phone as it pinged again.

"We could nap with you." Brittany offered "Santana's good at cuddles."

Santana inwardly cringed, but Quinn just smiled softly saying "I bet she gets that from her mom, Maribel cuddles too." Quinn had spent a good portion of her time with Maribel crying in the older woman's arms.

"Answer your texts, take a nap." Santana ordered when the phone pinged two more times "Come on B, we'll watch a movie."

"Yay." Brittany bounced to her feet.

Maribel was searching through the documents to see if Quinn would be able to contact her birth mother and was surprised to find out that the woman indeed left it open for that possibility, she'd promised not to try to find or contact the baby girl until she was 18 but if the girl wanted to look for her she was able to at any age. Maribel would leave it for the morning, Quinn had been through enough for one day.

Quinn eyed her phone, it was a text from Finn, glancing at the time she could see he was at lunch.

_**Finn to Quinn: **__I'm sorry I messed up last night._

_**Finn to Quinn: **__I shouldn't have said __anything_

_**Finn to Quinn: **__Santana and Brittany aren't here either_

_**Finn to Quinn: **__How are you feeling_

Putting the pillows against the headboard Quinn sighed leaning back, tapping her phone she answered Finn's texts. _**Quinn to Finn:**__ It's not your fault, I should have told them, Santana and Brittany are with me and I'm just tired_

_**Finn to Quinn: **__Are you mad at me?_

Quinn chewed her lower lip tapping on her phone again _**Quinn to Finn: **__Just tired, I promise, I'll see you at school tomorrow_

_**Finn to Quinn:**__Okay_

With that Quinn put the phone on the nightstand and fell asleep.

* * *

The day had started as usual, Quinn was now being ignored by the popular jocks but since they found out she was pregnant they didn't slushie her. She sat in her classes barely spoke to anyone, watched Santana talk to Finn (because Quinn was avoiding him) and rolled her eyes at Mr. Schuester's horrible Spanish lesson, she even hid in a classroom to eat lunch, Glee was the only thing left for the day.

Quinn wasn't sure what the hell was happening, she'd walked into the choir room and right into a fight, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was on the ground and Finn was sitting on his chest punching him. "What the hell is going on?" Mr. Schuester, the Glee club supervisor, pulled Finn off Puck pushing the towering teen into the arms of fellow football players Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford "Stop!" Mr. Schuester ordered when Puck stood up ready to charge Finn. "Now what's going on?"

"He sucker punched me." Finn yelled, but it wasn't the only reason he was hitting him.

"It's not his job." Puck growled at Finn.

"Like you'd be good at it?" Finn tried to pull away from Matt and Mike.

"Guys!" Mr. Schuester held his hands out towards both boys.

"It's not his kid!" Puck screamed. "It's mine!"

Quinn panicked, ready for Finn to flip out, she hadn't told him yet. Finn stopped struggling and looked at Quinn, his face unreadable he softly said "I know." Quinn gasped. Santana blinked, she hadn't seen that coming, he was practically a male Brittany.

"Who told you?" Puck snarked. Finn's lack of intelligence was a common topic on the football team.

"Bet it was Rachel." Kurt Hummel snipped looking at the tiny diva who sputtered and tried to deny it.

"No..I..."

"Yea, it was." Finn admitted. "But I already knew." Looking at Puck he demanded "Did you think I wouldn't find out? You just couldn't help yourself, could you? You just had to brag." Finn hissed at Puck "You told Azimo and Karosky that you hooked up with Quinn, that you'd, 'nailed the Unholy Trinity', did you really think it wouldn't get back to me?" Finn demanded. Puck said nothing, he stood stone faced listening to Finn "I know I'm not smart but I knew from the beginning it wasn't my baby, just didn't know it was you until then, you got my girlfriend drunk, drunk enough that she slept with you."

Quinn stepped forward "Finn...I..."

"I get it." Finn looked at her shrugging, "It was bad enough you were pregnant, I wasn't going to make it worse for you by saying it's not mine."

"You son of bitch, that's why you're hitting me with footballs." Puck stepped forward.

Finn gave an amused chuckle, which was creepy and kinda scary coming from someone of his size "You slept with my girl you're lucky I haven't beat the crap out of you." truthfully it had been taking everything he had not to flip out about it so purposely hitting Puck with footballs took some of the edge off "What the hell kind of best friend sleeps with someone's girlfriend?"

"She slept with me." Puck huffed.

"You were sober, she was drunk, you even bragged how many wine coolers it took, pretty sure that's how you got all of them to sleep with you." Santana quickly clamped her hand over Brittany's mouth shaking her head at the lanky blonde only dropping her hand when she knew Brittany understood to stay quiet, Finn shook his head glaring at Puck "I'm done with you, you're no best friend, a best friend wouldn't do this."

Puck threw his hands up frustrated, yelling "It's mine, you can't cut me out!" as he left the choir room.

Finn reached his hand out to Quinn, hesitating she took it letting him pull her close, Mike and Matt let him go stepping back. "Santana told me you wanted to talk to me today, it was this wasn't it?" Quinn nodded fighting the tears that were streaming down her face. Wrapping his arms around her Finn gently squeezed her "I grew up without a father, I wasn't going to let this baby do the same." Finn kissed the top of Quinn's head before resting his cheek against her forehead.

"You know I've always thought you were kind of a loser," Quinn cringed as Santana started up circling around them "but I guess you're just a dorky nice guy." Finn lifted his head smirking down at Santana when she stopped moving, he knew it was the best complement he would get.

"He gives really good hugs." Brittany piped up earning Finn an arched eyebrow from the Latina and Mike. "He was so sad..." Brittany rambled saving Finn from Santana.

Rachel waited until Finn let Quinn go before walking up to the blonde, "I'm so sorry, I fully understand if you want to beat me up."

Santana jumped forward yelling in Spanish only to be caught by Mike and Matt around the waist, seeing they were failing to hold her Quinn and Brittany grabbed Santana's arms the Latina calmed down instantly looking at Quinn, but couldn't help but smirk because the little diva had shrieked and ran out of the room.

Mr. Schuester sighed "Today's assignment, find more people. Class dismissed." Clapping his hands he left the room shaking his head.

"I'll take you home." Finn offered quietly.

"I'm staying at Santana's." Quinn explained.

"I'll take you to Santana's." Finn shrugged.

Santana elbowed Matt lifting her chin towards Finn and Quinn "We should walk with you." Matt lightly hit Mike's arm.

"Yea, just in case." Mike agreed, they knew Puck had a temper.

"We could do movies and shit at my place." Santana suggested. "You losers wanna come?" Santana looked at the remaining Glee club members.

* * *

Maribel was waiting for the girls when they got home, she was surprised to see the other children with them, Santana in true form introduced her mom to the group as they came in "Mom the Gleeks, Gleeks this is my mom Maribel Lopez." Mike, Matt and Finn smiled they'd already met Maribel on several occasions.

Quinn stayed by the door introducing the kids as they came in "This is Mercedes and Tina." the chunky black girl smiled as did the smaller Asian girl. "And this is Artie and Kurt." Quinn pointed to the boy in the wheelchair first before the pale skinny boy bringing up the rear.

"Nice to meet you all, there are sodas and snacks in the kitchen." Maribel smiled "Quinn can I see you for a moment?"

Quinn nodded following Maribel into her office. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine," Maribel gestured to the chair in front of her desk, sitting in the one next to it she explained "She left information for you in case you ever wanted to contact her, she's not legally allowed to try and find you until you're 18 but if you want to contact her I can."

"Really?" Quinn was surprised.

"Really, I have a name phone number and an email address." Maribel nodded. "It seems she didn't want it to be difficult if you were ever curious, any time her information changed she updated it."

"Okay...wow." Quinn looked around trying to figure out what she was going to say, nodding she looked at Maribel "Can you send a note to see if she's interested in talking to me?"

"I will." Maribel promised "Did you talk to Finn?"

Quinn nodded "He...uh...already knew, he didn't want the baby to not have a father so he didn't say anything." Quinn explained "Rachel told him before Glee but he knew before that, said he knew it was Puck's too."

"Well..." Maribel didn't know what to say "You go join the others I'll work on the email."

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn nodded.

* * *

Mike took Quinn's spot on the small couch next to Brittany while Matt sat on the floor with Santana's legs dangling over his shoulders, both girls had changed out of their Cheerios outfits. Santana kept glancing at Finn and Quinn who were seated next to them on the love seat. The other's had played rock paper scissors for the recliner, Mercedes had won leaving Kurt and Tina on the floor on pillows. Artie joked about never having to fight for a seat as he parked next to Mercedes.

* * *

To say Kate Gibbs was surprised at the email was an understatement, she was in shock, it wasn't that she wasn't hoping for the email, she just wasn't expecting it for another two years. The daughter she gave up wanted to meet her, her husband Leroy Jethro Gibbs or Gibbs as everyone called him, including Kate on occasion, requested the time off to go with her, so now they sat on a park bench waiting for the young woman and her guardian to arrive. The woman had that had gotten in contact with her had said she was the girl's guardian and not parent, that did concern Kate. They were early, of course, neither of them liked to be late. Their teams were curious, wanting to meet the newest family member but Kate told them they had to stay home, she didn't want them scaring the girl, they'd brought their son Jackson and their friend Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, the duo were occupied just a few feet away from them feeding the actual ducks.

It was a popular activity there were many families around the pond doing the same, it was the teenagers that Kate was watching, a trio a few benches over. A tall laughing blonde threw food to the ducks while a smaller brunette was practically glued to her side, when one of them moved she could see the third girl with them, a smaller blonde that kept checking her phone, Kate knew she was the one. No one else was looking as tense as she was, she'd cracked a smile and even gave a small laugh but always her face went back to a near frown.

"We've been spotted." Gibbs wasn't the only one that caught the brunette eyeing them, Kate had seen it too, the brunette wasn't even trying to hide the fact she was looking at them. She was looking right at them when she pushed up her sunglasses and tilted her her head towards the smaller blonde. "That's our cue."

Getting up Kate and Gibbs slowly walked to the trio, no guardian in sight made Kate a little nervous, but the little brunette looked like she could handle any situation that came up. The trio was now watching them, the shorter blonde holding onto the brunette's arm she remained partially hidden behind the other girl, the taller blonde just watched curious. It seemed like an eternity before they reached them but it took an instant to see why the little blonde was hiding, it wasn't obvious, she wasn't big, but Kate saw the signs. "I'm Kate," she looked at the hidden blonde "you must be Quinn." Kate extended her hand waiting for Quinn to take it. "This is my husband Jethro." the brunette snorted and smirked, Gibbs smirked as well.

Taking Kate's hand Quinn introduced her friends "These are my best friends Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce." the tall blonde beamed at the mention of her name, the brunette nodded. Lopez was the last name of the lawyer that had gotten a hold of Kate, now it made sense, the woman had taken in her daughter's friend and from the looks of it mother and daughter shared a protective streak.

"Hi." Brittany beamed holding out a container of peas and corn. "Do you want to feed the ducks with me?"

Nodding Gibbs stepped around his wife, Brittany poured some in his hand stepping back to the water, Santana stayed with Quinn but her attention was clearly divided. "Mrs. Lopez was held up in court."

Kate nodded that explained the lack of guardian and if she was right about what she saw it explained why she had a guardian and not parents at the moment, knowing she might set off a powder keg with her first question Kate murmured "How far along are you?" Santana's eyes narrowed Kate could swear she heard a growl from the girl, Quinn tried to pull away but Kate held on explaining "You're holding your stomach like I did when I was pregnant with you and your brother."

"B..brother? I have a brother?" Quinn stepped out from behind Santana. Still holding Quinn's hand Kate turned pointing to Ducky and Jackson, Quinn hesitated asking "Does he know about me?"

"Yes, so do our friends." Kate said before adding. "Except Tony, but you'll understand why when you meet them."

"You want me to meet them?"

Kate hadn't realized she'd said it, but it was true "Only if you want to." Kate said quietly. "They actually all wanted to come with us, Jethro told them no it might be too overwhelming." Kate smirked hearing the snorting laugh behind her.

"S." she didn't see it but Kate felt the movement so she knew Quinn had lightly hit her friend. "Sorry."

"It's okay, it was hard for me not to do the same when I first found out, and Dr. Mallard," Kate pointed at the older man with her son "tends to call us by our given names, mine is Caitlin and my husband Leroy Jethro gets called Jethro, he prefers Gibbs." Kate explained, glancing at Santana who tensed up when Gibbs started to walk away with Brittany "You don't have to worry about your friend Miss Lopez, she's safe with my husband."

"Q?" Santana glanced at Quinn who nodded and let her arm go.

Kate gestured to the bench watching Santana catch up with Gibbs and Brittany, instantly linking her pinky with Brittany's she placed herself between the water and the blonde. "Your Santana is very much like my Ziva." Kate admitted sitting next to Quinn. "Very protective."

"Brittany's...special." Quinn smiled watching the duo walking with the silver haired man. "So since he's not over here with you I'm guessing he's not him."

"No, he's not." Kate shook her head. "Like my husband he's a Marine, I do have his information if you wish to contact him."

Quinn nodded looking down at her lap she asked "Why'd you give me up?"

"My parents disowned me, I couldn't take care of you on my own and he couldn't either." Kate murmured admitting,"I haven't talked to them since."

"My parents kicked me out, I'm staying with Santana."


End file.
